dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mira
This article is about the Dragon Ball Online antagonist. For Baba's fighter, see Bandages the Mummy. Mira is an artificial being from the Demon Realm, and one of the two main villains in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and also a major villain in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. His name is an anagram for mirai, meaning "future" in Japanese. Overview Mira's goal is to become the strongest being in the universe, and to do this he integrates the DNA of various masters into himself, he and the Time Breakers seek Goku's DNA for this purpose. It is also implied that Mira possess Frieza's DNA. Biography ''Dragon Ball Online'' Mira is an Earthling from the future who was created by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Mira eventually stole the "Time Passport", a device that made leaping throught time possible. Mira's forces' constant leaping through time began creating paradoxes and threatened the stability of reality. In Age 853, Mira and his army of androids attack New Namek attempting to find the Dragon Balls, the Namekians will not surrender the balls, so Mira destroys New Namek using a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his soldiers, causing the Namekians to evacuate to Earth using Porunga just before the planet's destruction. Mira invades Earth in Age 1000, and successfully conquers it in Age 2000. He recruits remnants of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, as well as powerful Earthling mercenaries known as the Red Pants Army. He then proceeds to use his might and man power to gather life energy. However, he eventually learns of Goku, and uses a Time Machine to travel back in time to steal Goku's DNA. During his time travels, Mira is discovered by Dende, who enlists Future Trunks to hunt him down, resulting in the formation of the Time Patrol. In the fourth Time Travel Quest, Mira uses a surprise attack to knock out Trunks. Bardock, whom Mira had collected and taken under his control, regained his self-control and betrayed Mira, using a Kamikaze explosion attack to seemingly kill both of them. After Future Trunks leaves in his Time Machine, Mira emerges from the smoke unharmed; this goes to show the enemies will not go down that easy as it appears to be. ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Mira continues his quest to become the strongest, Mira and his wife Towa continue their quest to bring about the destruction of history. At some point during the story, Mira and Towa encounter Future Trunks on Earth. Mira later takes part in a battle on Namek. Power Piccolo states that his power is not enough to deal with Mira. Mira is able to remain equal in battle against Future Trunks and the rest of the Time Patrol. Mira is also able to survive Evil Bardock's self-destruction technique without taking any damage. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Mira is capable of flight. *'Time Travel' – Using the "Time Passport", Mira can freely travel through time. *'Spirit Bomb' – Mira uses a Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all of his forces in order to destroy New Namek. He can also use this technique in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Mira uses a large energy wave against Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Online. He is capable of using a yellow Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Power Up' – Used in Dragon Ball Online, a green aura surrounds him when he powers up. Video games appearances *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' Mira makes his debut in the first mission of God Mission series in Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery AndroidMiira.jpg Mira_close_xenoverse.jpg|Mira in Xenoverse Mira_xenoverse_screen1.jpg|Mira on Namek Towa_and_Mira_xenoverse2.jpg|Mira with Towa Miira Heroes.png|Mira in Heroes References Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Online characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains